Where Angels Lie
by Simplicit1
Summary: VincentYuffie romance. Can it be tru dat Vincent has fallen in love wit another? A human..something in which he is not. When does love have a limit? Is there a borderline that cant be crossed?
1. Prologue

**WHERE ANGELS LIE  
-Prologue-  
**  


Her long fingers gently caressed the man's pale face, as her expression laid frail. The woman had long mahoganly colored hair, that fell briefly below her waist, with crimson colored eyes. To some, she resembeld an angel. An angel whom had somehow lost her way. But she knew what she was and what she had enabled.  
A sin. It was truly her sin, she had left him for a new lover. Leaving him in abolsd torment. She had given up on him, leaving him alone for the years to come. She had lived her life, giving the man, whom she knew loved her, nothing more than the life he had. Endless. How she more than regreted the fact that a person with such a good heart, would have suffered such a sin. A sin of being alone, of never having one to love. Perhaps, living only up to a burden that he never caused......  
  
  



	2. Part 1

**WHERE ANGELS LIE  
-Chapter 1-  
  
**

_5 months prior to the story..._  
  
He walked, leaving silent footsteps behind, leaving what the past held behind. The man had a deep, dark complexion. He wore a long red cape, his hair hovering inches below his devilish red eyes. To some, he appeared to be a monster. Vincent Valentine never denied that fact, he felt it even as he slept at night. Afraid, but he never took much attention in how others perceived him. He felt more of a wandering soul, a dead soul trapped in one's body. A body that he hated with torment.  
The rain gently fell down the darkened streets of Nibelheim, which hadn't changed much since the past 5 months. Lights shone brightly from the lit houses, that hovered highly above the town itself. The sky was dark, just as gloomy as he was. Vincent came to a stop, the rain falling gently against his face, as his red eyes gazed up at what was left of the Shinra Mansion. The only place that he called home in the last 30 years. It wasn't what one wanted as a humble home, but that was what the man was given.  
His dark eyes trailed the old building, he hadn't stepped in Nibelheim for so long. It was nearly dreaded. He hesitated, thinking deeply. How long had it been since he'd seen his allies last? Vincent would have never called people of such persistence, _friends. _Friends, that was only a word. No one actually had friends. What was this thing that one would call friendship? Something that was had and thrown away?  
A smile crept on his pail face, as he thought of those memorable days. He shivered at the thought of how horrific he might have looked at that moment. The man slowly swung around, his eyes trailing gracefully across the quiet streets. He treaded slowly down the wet pavement, as he headed out of Nibelheim. Not knowing exactly of where to go. But as long as there was a future, there would always be a road to follow.  
  
  
  
"Man, rain sure doesn't stop," Yuffie Kisaragi muttered, her hands holding up her chin, as her elbows pressed against her knees. She had never really changed, except for the fact that she had matured a bit after the past 5 months. But material hunting was always a game, when coming to Yuffie. After all, where would all the materia go?   
Tifa Lockhart smiled, as she placed a clean mug onto the high counters, "Give it time, Yuffie. No one could really predict when it'll stop." Yuffie swung around, her big brown eyes shining with excitement.  
"Whatever!" she exclaimed, slowly standing up. The young girl was dressed in the exact same garment that she had always wore. The clothes clinging tightly onto her petite body. Yuffie quickly walked over towards the counter, leaning over it, as she glanced over at a couple drunken young men, having quite a good time.  
"Losers...," she muttered, gazing back up at Tifa. Tifa smiled, still as kind as ever. Yuffie slowly sat up, leaning back against the counter.  
"I'll go bug Cloud," she muttered, quickly standing up and walking towards the elevator. But before she had much of a chance to attempt anything, Cloud quickly came up. Tifa smiled, as she watched him walk over towards the door.  
"Cloud," she called out, "Where are you going?" He turned around to face her, his blue mako eyes gleaming. He took in a deep breath, as he suddenly exited the door, with no more than a simple good-bye. Not even a word. Yuffie bit her bottom lip, a nervous expression on her face.  
"Well...," she began, "That was...amusing..." Tifa turned away, as her ruby eyes gazed down at the counter. The two hardly seemed to communicate at all, after the death of Aeris. She always knew that somewhere in his heart, that he hurted more than anything. To see one he loved die, right before his eyes, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Tifa understood that, and she tried harder than ever to just let him be. Give him time to think, time to be alone, time to sulk in sorrow.   
It wasn't just only him, Cloud always seemed to think that others hadn't cared much about Aeris' death. Which was never true. He didn't know how Tifa felt, Aeris was more than just a friend, she was like a sister. Tifa took in a deep breath, as she felt her eyes beginning to water. She quickly gazed up at Yuffie, who was staring at her oddly. She smiled, heartily, as she slowly stepped away from the counter, and sat down on a chair at the nearest table. Yuffie hesitated, pondering the thought if she should have just let her be or try to comfort her.  
  
  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you? I thought you'd be out fucken stealin' those god damn materia," Cid exclaimed, pulling out a broken engine part. Yuffie rolled her eyes, she wasn't in quite the mood to meddle with Cid. Although, if it were another time, she wouldn't have mind giving the old man a 'Promo of Yuffie Kisaragi'.  
"...nothing," she muttered, placing her head on her knees, as she gazed up at the brightened sky.   
"You know I ain't good with kids, all right! What the hell are you doin' here, anyway?" he questioned, tossing the metal scrape aside. Yuffie slowly gazed up, as she had a hopeful look on her face.  
"You ever wonder about life?" she questioned, a bit surprised with herself. After all, out of everyone she knew, she came to Cid Highwind for advice. Hey, Red XIII was never around, he was probably back at Cosmo Canyon, and just the thought of Yuffie asking an animal for advice?  
Cid let out a high-pitched laugh, his head tossing back, "Hell, now you finally begin to get your damn life together? Surprise me anymore, and I could drop dead!" Yuffie rolled her eyes, quickly standing up, as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"You should drop dead! After all, you're over the hill! Quit pushing 40!" she shouted out, quickly stepping off the broken down ramp. With that, the young girl turned around, sticking out her tongue, at a confused Cid.  
"You fucken lil girl! That's why I ain't ever gonna get kids like you! All you fucken do is whine all fucken day, and expect the older people to take care of your lazy asses!" Yuffie stuck out her tongue, mimicking him, when she quickly swung around, facing Shera.  
The woman smiled, "Cid off to a bad start, again?" She forced a smile, as she followed her into the house, still hearing Cid's voice off in the distance. With who knows what of his continuous swearing.  
"Would you like some tea, dear?" Shera questioned, putting a tea kettle onto the stove. Yuffie sat down, her thoughts drifting about, as she nodded her head.  
"How could you marry him?" Yuffie questioned, out of the blue. Shera turned around with a smile, the woman was quite pretty for her age. She had long dark brown hair, that was always tied back in a tight pony tail, and she always wore that white lab coat.  
"Well," she began, placing a cup in front of the young woman, "When you love someone, you gotta live with what they have to offer."  
Yuffie's eyes widened in surprise, "That big mouth? GAWD!" Shera smiled, pouring some hot tea into the cup, as she then took a a seat across from Yuffie.  
"Exactly," she exclaimed, with a giggle. Yuffie paused, as she stared down at her tea, carefully spooning it. Her eyes slowly gazed up, quizzically.  
"Can I ask you sumthin'?" she questioned, a bit serious, "Have you ever felt out of place in life? Like there's somethin' missing...alone, somehow...." Shera paused, as she studied the young woman's expression. Yuffie's eyes quickly gazed back up, "I mean...I always felt like that...my father being who he is..and me, off into my own World. That's the reason, I never wanna go back home..."  
"Are you falling in love?" Shera questioned, startling Yuffie. She shook her head, turning away.  
"With who?" she questioned, although she knew quite well of the person that constantly entered her mind. Yuffie wouldn't have called the thing she was feeling_ love. _That was too much of a tough word to deal with. Like maybe...or even pity. She never really quite decided the word that would suit what she felt. Hell, she didn't even know where he was all this time. And she never bothered to go looking for such a character, either. Never had she think she'd ever. Yuffie constantly wondered about the man known as Vincent Valentine. More than months ago, he had left without a word to anyone. He just left...without a trace, seeming to have disappeared off the face of the planet.   
Not even as a slight good-bye. But who would he have said good-bye to anyway? The man hardly talked to anyone, he only did when spoken to, or when he had to. She didn't recall many moments with Vincent. They talked, but never did the conversation state much. Just simple questions and answers.  
That mostly came from Yuffie's mouth. She had to admit, she talked a lot, and to some, she even annoyed them for always wanting to steal their materia. Yuffie felt different after theses past 5 months, she had time to think. She actually felt sorry for him, now. But what for? She'd often ask herself. Was it because it seemed as though no one wanted to communicate with him? Or was it the fact that most thought of him as a monster of some sort? Was it possible for human and beast to live as one? Of course....right?


	3. Part 2

**WHERE ANGELS LIE  
-Chapter 2-  
  
**_"Some things are only missed, when they're gone"  
  
_

"Have you ever felt lost somehow?" Yuffie questioned, her sobs only soft muffled cries. Tifa stood watching the young girl, a saddened expression on her now, frailed face. The woman tried hard to hold back her tears, everything that happened to Yuffie had always gave her this sink feeling inside.   
"Everyone does, at least once in their life," Tifa replied, standing behind the young girl, her arm crossing the other. She slowly kneeled down beside Yuffie, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The girl flinched, as her eyes gazed up at the caring face above her.  
"It's just one of those things you have to deal with," Tifa uttered, her expression showing her concern. Yuffie closed her eyes, as she let the words seep through. Sure, she didn't have many plentiful thoughts about the man, but he was her father. Just that word meant enough. Yuffie's eyes slowly opened, as she stared blankly at the altar, her father's name encarved onto it.  
"Tifa," she uttered, staring down, as her legs folded beneath her, "Have you ever heard the story of death?" Tifa's ruby eyes squinted, as she stared at the young woman, a tight expression on her face.  
"I remember," Yuffie began, her voice nearly a whisper, against the cold air, "When I was younger, my Mom use to tell me about Angels...and how, when one dies...there's always that special angel watching over them...and when they do go, it's always for better....and that they'll always remember the good memories in their past life...Do you believe that?"   
"Yes," the long hair woman replied, "I do...just like Aeris...remember?" Yuffie let out a soft laugh, a smile now brightening upon her pale face.  
"Yeah....," she uttered, turning her eyes back onto the stone, "Yeah...."  
  
  
  
Rain had seem to come so suddenly, that evening. All was quiet, except for the soft pattering of the winter raindrops, against the cold, hard ground. Wutai had somehow, fallen deep into sleepel. No one, not even a cat wandering around the darkened streets. Once, nice decorative buildings now shifted onto gloomy shadows, just hovering over, beneath the dark skies.  
Her body laid drenched from the falling rain, as her eyes showed no emotion, staring blankly at the darkness around her. Yuffie hadn't made much of an attempt to move, nor was she planning to. The last thing on her mind, that she recalled was Tifa's soft murmuring that had kept her up all this time. Where was Tifa? That, she didn't remember. Yuffie slowly budged, as her eyes narrowed, at the sound of soft, but ragged foot steps. Almost as if someone was carrying a ton too large against their will.  
She took in a deep breath, as her body began to shiver, at the coldness that encircled her. For a moment, she thought she was hallucinating, seeing small shadowy figures dancing and gliding across the wet streets. A smile soon found way to her pale features, as her head rested glumly on her right arm, the other pressed against the cold ground. She was too tired, to remember anything, or hear anything at fact.  
Things just seemed to drift off somewhere, and for that second, she wasn't afraid. Her brown eyes slowly closed, as she felt the warmth inside her body. Was that what death felt like? Who was she kidding, Yuffie was no where near that...Although, she felt like dying at that very moment. Her eyes slowly fluttered, as she felt herself being picked up, her head tilting against a warmth, that she couldn't quite describe. And all she heard, was the soft rhythmic beating of a heart.  
  
  
  
Vincent took in a deep breath, as he stood by the hallway door, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest, as he leaned in against the door frame. His eyes stood still, watching the young woman's soft movements, with every breath she took. He recalled last night, to be more than what he needed. He found her there, lying helpless. And for that brief moment, hadn't intended on helping the girl, but perhaps, it was his guilt that made him take her in, at most.  
Yuffie slowly stirred, as she turned her face towards Vincent, her brown eyes slowly opening, as she recognized the strange, hollow figure. He slowly straightened up, as he stood watching her, watching him. There was an odd silence, that fell, after that.  
Yuffie slowly sat up, her eyes gazing across the quiet room. With that, she broke the silence, "Vincent...." He stared back at her, his crimson eyes, not once blinking. Yuffie's eyes slowly gazed away, feeling a feeling she hadn't quite recalled. Perhaps, it was that same feeling, she always felt, when she thought of the man known as Vincent Valentine.  
"I heard about you father," he replied, suddenly, causing her eyes to gaze up.   
"What?" she questioned, squinting. Vincent hesitated, as he watched her soft repeated movements. There was a soft opening of a door, as seconds later, a figure slowly loomed into the room.   
"Are you okay?" Tifa questioned, slowly approaching the now crying girl. Yuffie stared blankly at the woman, that greeted her, her mind drifting off somewhere.  
She shook her head, "Where am I?" Vincent hadn't bother to enter the room, full ways, instead he stood there.  
Tifa smiled, warmly, placing a hand on Yuffie's wrist, "Vincent was kind enough to bring you back here. You're at home, with Barret, Cloud and I." Yuffie shook her head, as if not recalling any flashed moments of remembrance. When her eyes then adjusted onto the tall, hovering Vincent.  
"I don't know....I don't know!" she whispered, then a sudden crying. Yuffie's hands quickly pressed onto her face, softening the unbearable cries. Tifa paused, as she gently stroked the girl's hair, thinking deeply.  
"Where is he...?" Yuffie uttered, her hands quickly wiped away her tears, as her eyes gazed up. Tifa paused, watching the young girl, with an uncertain expression.  
"Who?" she questioned, a bit confused. Yuffie let out a soft laughter, as she leaned back against the wall, pressing her back firmly against it, breathing heavily.  
"Gone...," she uttered, shaking her head, her eyes wide open, "Gone...." Yuffie's eyes quickly gazed back up at Tifa, her expression changing, "It hurts, Tifa....I've never been without family.....never....I'm scared....."  
Tifa smiled, her eyes gazing lovingly at her young friend, "It's all right...you have Cloud," she began, convincing Yuffie, "Barret, Cid, RedXIII.....and Vincent." Yuffie's eyes quickly gazed up, as she stared tear-filled at the tall man, standing far off in his own section. Tifa paused, as she quickly stood up, walking over towards the door.  
Turning back around, she smiled, "I'll leave you alone...rest, okay?" Yuffie paused, bringing her knees to her chin, as she slowly shook her head. Tifa's eyes then turned onto Vincent, as she flashed him a quick smile. His eyes slowly gazed back onto the frightened Yuffie. She seemed almost lifeless, if he hadn't known better.  
Her face, that was always filled with excitement, was nothing more than an expression facade. Vincent took in a deep breath, as he slowly turned into the opposite direction, just about to head out of the door, when he heard her soft humming. She stared off, blankly into what seemed so distant, as she began to hum to a nameless tune. Which soon ended in soft cries, that would soon soften into her sleep.


	4. Part 3

**WHERE ANGELS LIE**  
-Chapter 3-  


  
Yuffie's eyes quickly widened, as she felt a strong hand tighten around her tiny wrists. She quickly glanced up at what seemed to be her attacker at that very moment. The young woman hesitated, as she followed the shadow, quickly down the steps, nearly falling over. All was quiet, she nearly had forgotten where she was, until a sudden voice echoed in her head, or was she actually hearing this?  
"Hurry up," Vincent's voice demanded, as his grip tightened, nearly causing Yuffie to shout. But she followed him, or what seemed to be nothing, but the man's dark, towering shadow. Her eyes soon grew tensed, as she felt hot air brushing against her every whim. She felt herself being dragged out of the building, taking every breath she managed. When she came to a quick stop, Yuffie's body jerked, as her eyes quickly gazed upon him.  
"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted out, almost out of breath. Vincent's crimson eyes hadn't once descended upon her own. Instead, he glanced off into at least, what was left of the building. Yuffie stared at the man hard, when she finally swung around, staring in disbelief and horror, at the sight before her eyes. There was Tifa's Bar, all torn and shattered, still burning from the undying heat of the blood red fire.  
"There's no time to discuss this now," Vincent uttered, interrupting her thoughts. Yuffie quickly gazed back at him, the tension in her eyes.  
"What happened?" Yuffie shouted out, forgetting her posture, her eyes an unbearable sight. He just stared down at her, without any bit of pity.  
"There's no sign of your friends, anywhere...nor, were they still in the building," he replied, reluctantly, gazing back up. Yuffie quickly grabbed onto Vincent's cape, staring in disbelief at the mysterious man.  
"What are you talking about!!?? How the hell did this happen????" she questioned, tears quickly flowing down her rosy red cheeks. She paused, as her head tilted in, against his broad chest. She was too weak, and that was all she could realize at that same moment. Vincent slowly pulled the young girl away, gently, letting go of her, as he did so.  
"No one in this World, is really your friend, Yuffie," he uttered, staring down at the disoriented woman, or what he seen most of, as a child. "It's about time you realized that..." Her eyes slowly gazed up, as she stared back at him, tear-filled. She couldn't believe the things a man could say at that moment. A moment where she was still lost....perhaps, no where to be found.  
Yuffie took in a deep breath, as she felt herself collapse onto the ground, her knees resting beneath her. The young girl slowly pressed her hands onto the cold ground, as she let his words seep in. Her head slowly hung over, as her eyes laid shut, but to prevail the tears gently fell against the cold, hard ground.  
"Why do you say those things, Vincent?" she uttered, nearly a whisper, as she pressed her hands harder against the ground, "Why are you so cold?" Vincent hesitated, as he stood there, his eyes not once blinking. He quickly swung around, his back facing her.  
"You're weaker than I thought," he uttered, reluctantly striding a couple steps, when he came to a stop. Vincent sighed, as he felt a sudden guilt, "Do you intend on coming or not?" Yuffie paused, as her eyes slowly gazed up.  
  
  
  
"You ought to eat something," Vincent replied, from across the bonfire, as he sat on a small log. Yuffie's hands grew tighter, as she wrapped them around her body, hoping it would keep her warm. But that, was definitely no use at all. Considering the type of clothes she had on.  
She shook her head, her eyes not once moving from the fire, "...I"m not hungry." Vincent paused, as he glanced up at the starry night sky. The air was cool, rather colder than usual, but that didn't bother him. Instead, he slowly stood up, crossing his arms, as he had a sudden thought, that he recalled quite pleasant.  
It had probably been so long, since he had a chance to see what the World had to offer. Vincent had spent most of his time, cooped up somewhere. Somewhere dark, after all, that was mostly how he felt, nearly everyday, ever since, he lost_ her. _How she meant so much to him, but all was nearly a faded memory, something he, perhaps, shouldn't have recalled.  
Vincent quickly swung around, as Yuffie's sneezing broke his train of thought. The young girl slowly glanced up, then turned away.  
"What were you doin' there?" she questioned, suddenly. He hesitated, as though, a word from Yuffie had gone through one ear and out the other.  
"There's actually no answer to that," he replied, a bit shallow, "I haven't any particular place to go." Yuffie took in a deep breath, before another sneeze could come out.  
"Me neither....," she uttered. Vincent paused, as he stared at her blankly.  
"Like I told you," he began, almost instantly, "Once everything's gone, there's never anything left to live for." Yuffie hesitated, when her eyes slowly melt his.   
"That's not true," she uttered, her eyes gazing into his. Vincent stood there, staring back at the girl, his arms crossed. Yuffie shook her head, turning back to the flame, "Just because Lucrecia's dead, doesn't mean you should go with her....you live for yourself, it's really no one else's business...."  
Vincent let out, what seemed to be a soft laughter, without any bit of a smile, "Now, I'm getting lectured by a child." Yuffie's gaze tightened, as she quickly stood up. Resuming her normal posture.  
"I am not a child!" she called out, angered. The fact was, she hated to be called a child, even if it were her father saying so. Vincent shook his head, as he stared blankly at her, only once again.  
"Think what you must," he relied, reluctantly, "But to everyone else, they'll always see through you....just like right now."   
  


I KNOE! BAD part to end,,,,,i get tired kay! sowy :( ....but review please!


	5. Part 4

**WHERE ANGELS LIE**  
-Chapter 4-  
  
  


She watched his soft movements, slowly but surely. Yuffie had somehow caught herself off guard. Just to think, that a girl like herself would admire the Vincent Valentine in that such of a way. His crimson red eyes, seemed so distant, he hadn't once glanced or made any sign of life for the past minutes. It was awkward, Yuffie thought, pulling up her knees against her chest. She breathed in heavily, as her soft eyes gazed at him.  
"This sucks...," the young girl uttered, as her eyes slowly trailed off into its own direction. Purposely avoiding Vincent's gaze. He turned to her, one arm resting against his knee. His long velvety black hair, waved gently along with the cool air that swept by them.  
He hesitated, as he stared, emotionless, at Yuffie, "Reason....." She shook her head, as her fingers began to dance across the soft dirt, encarving letters into it.  
"Everything...," Yuffie uttered, as she began to feel herself tear up only once again. But she held it back, she knew she was much stronger than that, "...It's just that....so many people expect so much from me......" Vincent's eyes studied the young girl's expression, as he had endless thoughts streaming through his mind. For a second, he believe he saw Lucrecia in the young girl. A resemblance, perhaps.  
She forced a smile, as her eyes slowly met his, "Strange," she began, "How you don't even seem to listen to me.....but it's okay...." Vincent hesitated, as his eyes slowly turned away, onto the starry skies. He hadn't at all recalled this sudden change in the always witty Yuffie.   
His expression laid frail, as his deep voice played a hollow tune against the silence, "Sometimes, what people expect, isn't always what they're going to get." Yuffie paused, as she stared hard at him, thousands of unsaid words that wanted to come out. She waited, as he continued, "That's just life...even if you expect so much from one person...How do you know, for a fact, that that's what you'll receive. What if you don't get what you want? Everything changes...even people...."  
The young girl bit her bottom lip, as she felt a breath of cool air sweep passed her, sending chills down her spine. She slowly held tightly onto herself, as she stared up at the night sky.   
"What do you plan to do now?" she questioned, suddenly. Vincent's gaze, stared far from fetch. He seemed to be talking to himself, most of the time.  
"What is there to do?" he uttered, his crimson eyes burning, "As much as you love her....the things you swore to her....and she goes off with another lover. But it was my fault...." Vincent's eyes burned heavily, as his gaze suddenly fell onto Yuffie. Her eyes nearly bulged out, as she noticed the angered expression on the man's pale face.  
Vincent quickly stood up, shaking his head, as his eyes glowed with the dying flames of the small bon fire. "Why the hell did I do that? I killed her...I KILLED HER. Her death was involving me...." Yuffie's eyes slowly followed him, as his gaze fell upon her own. She slowly stood up, staring up at the hovering man. His once, expressionless features, tightened with anger.  
She let out a sharp scream, as she felt his hands tightening around her tiny wrists. Her brown eyes stared up into his crimson eyes. Vincent's grip suddenly tightened, as he pulled Yuffie against him, roughly.   
"What the hell is wrong with you?!?!" Yuffie shouted out, as her voice rang out loudly. Not a bit showing of her fear. She was more confused than afraid, "Are you like losing it???" She quickly began to pull away, as his hands tightened harder, brushing up against her soft skin.   
"I killed you....aren't you afraid of me???" he questioned, his voice shrill. Yuffie's eyes widened, as she stared up at him filled with confusion. "I KILLED YOU...." Vincent repeated, his eyes slowly softening.  
"You're cracking up! Get a hold of yourself!" the young girl shouted out, demandingly. She was too confused to wonder what was wrong with him anymore. Vincent's hand slowly let go of her wrist, as he took a couple steps back. Yuffie hesitated, as she took a grip of her right hand. She hadn't at all realized, until now, the pain.  
His crimson eyes seemed to fade off, along with the burning flames. He slowly sat down, as his elbows rested on his knees, his head tilted downwards. Yuffie paused, as she stared blankly at the man before her. What happened to you, Vincent? She thought, as she noticed his hands pressing against his face slowly.  
"Vincent...," she uttered, as she took a few steps towards the sitting body. His eyes quickly gazed up, not the same burning crimson eyes of before. Instead, they showed more sensitivity, calmness...sadness. Yuffie took in a deep breath, as for the first time, she had gazed into his beautiful eyes so deeply. He sat there, his black hair falling heavily over his crimson eyes.  
".....are you okay?" She questioned, interrupting the silence that fell between them. The young woman faltered, as she watched the man begin to shiver, continuously. His eyes watering, when she finally began to realize that he was crying. Yuffie hesitated, why was he crying? Of all people....Vincent crying? So many thoughts entered and exited her mind at that very same moment.  
His eyes gazed away, as his head hung over, staring down. She slowly stepped up to him, as she kneeled down. Yuffie bit her bottom lip, forgetting her own pain, as her small hands slowly reached around his neck. Soon tightening, as she held his trembling body close. Vincent hadn't at all made an attempt to move, he sat there, not an ounce of thought in his mind.  
**  
**  


SHOULD I CONTINUE?? REVIEW PWEETY PWEAZE!


	6. Part 5

**WHERE ANGELS LIE**  
-Chapter 5-  
  
  


Yuffie took in a deep breath, as her eyes slowly trailed around the darkened manor. Where was she? That was probably one thing she was most likely worried about more than anything. But she could have cared less for the fact that Vincent was somewhere around. She just couldn't put her mind into thinking where he might have been. She slowly pulled her arms around herself, as her back pressed roughly against the dark walls from behind.  
"Why do you intend to follow me?" Vincent questioned, suddenly startling the young woman. Yuffie's eyes flashed onto his casting shadow, from along the darker parts of the old room.   
She paused, for she hadn't quite figure out the answer herself. Was it because she had no where else to go? Or was it perhaps something more than that? ".....I don't know or have anywhere else to go...." Yuffie shuddered, as she noticed the gleaming glow from Vincent's crimson red eyes and she was actually pleased with her answer. He slowly turned away.  
"There is no life here...," he uttered, his voice nearly a hoarse whisper. Yuffie hesitated, as she slowly slid down against the wall, gently sitting on the cold floor. Her once eyes that were usually filled with joy, was nothing but a fading glow, as she brought her knees up to her chin.   
"You wonder, do you not?" he questioned, only interrupting the silence yet again, "You wonder where your friends could be? Especially, at a time like this. Leaving you, leaving you in nothing but that darkness that everyone experiences. But once you're there....how do you plan on pulling yourself out?" She sat quietly, as she let his disturbing words seep through. Why was Vincent so harsh?   
Of course, she knew of him as a cold, yet odd person. But of all people, she'd mostly expect someone like Cloud to say something like so. Yuffie slowly closed her eyes, as her head rested gently on her knees, still pondering. It was true, there was no life. Once you've lost everything, nothing could possibly replace that empty feeling, that you never even thought of before. She took advantage of things, that she knew.   
Vincent's eyes slowly glanced onto the young woman, huddled in the corner. She didn't know, he realized. She couldn't have possibly seen the way he stared at her, the way she so much reminded him of her. Of course, Yuffie Kisaragi was a loud mouth, of course, she was constantly annoying. But something's were definitely meant for the better change.  
There was that same odd silence that fell between them. Yuffie stayed quiet, as she slowly raised her head up, glancing over at what seemed to be nothing but another casting shadow. What Yuffie hadn't noticed, was the tears that slowly began to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She just wasn't strong enough. Yuffie had somehow lost that ability to withstand anything. She felt as though she was falling deep, and there was definitely no chance of getting back up.


	7. Part 6

**WHERE ANGELS LIE**  
-Chapter 6-  
  
  


        Yuffie smiled, as she watched Vincent sleep. He slept in such awkward silence, but not a bit did that startle her. Vincent was just too simple to predict. At least, that was how she'd seen it. Of course, the two hadn't come to such a promising start, but she knew well her spunkiness would fix that right up. He was the same as ever, and sat pondering thoughts of yesterday. So much had seem to go on, but what could Yuffie do.  
All she did, was wait and sit there. Pretending to go adrift. Things just had to change, for the better not for the worse. Her eyes slowly moved away, as she rested her head on her knees, thinking deeply, as she closed them. Holding back tears of burden, she truly had no one. She had no idea where she was headed, had no idea when and where. All Yuffie could possibly make out, was the Vincent Valentine was there with her.  
Her eyes soon trailed up, as she noticed his movements grew within seconds. Vincent slowly sat up, as he stared at the girl huddled in the corner of the room of shadows. Their eyes met for a split second, as she stared back at him in silence. Soon returning her posture, as she flashed him a nervous smile. Why had she begun to feel so awkward around him? She never was before.  
Vincent hesitated, as he gaped at her for split seconds, until her voice interrupted the silence.  
"So," Yuffie began, with a cheerful grin, "You ever get tired of stayin' in all day?" She tried hard, but doubt that her words would hide off her feelings and intuitions.  
  
  
"What do you plan on doing anyway?" Vincent questioned, his eyes fixed before him, as he spoke in his deep voice. She took in a deep breath, as the two strode down the streets of a relatively uncharted city. She glanced up at him, slowly realizing the much attention that his appearance had attracted. But for that minute, Yuffie hadn't cared a bit.   
"Just walk around," she replied, simply, "Come on, Vincent. Ya can't stay locked up in that room all day, can ya?" He paused, as he glanced at the young girl from the corner of his eyes. They stared at her suspiciously, at the sudden change of attitude. He had remembered, just yesterday, the girl was drowning in tears, letting every bit of feeling go. Vincent could have cared less, or so he claimed.  
"Quite simple," the man replied, his voice emotionless. Yuffie's brown eyes gazed up at him, as she stopped, placing her hands on her hips, as she smiled up at him. He stopped as well, as he turned to her.  
"What is it?" he questioned, feeling as though he had something stuck on his face. Yuffie grinned, as she began tugging at the collar of his cape that covered the man's features.  
"Why do you always gotta be so gloomy and depressing?" she uttered, taunting him. He stared down at her, as he turned into the other direction, walking away. "Hey!" Yuffie called out, "I'm not finished yet! GEEESHHH!"  
  
  
She slowly made way to her room at the inn, as she glanced around nervously at the darkened halls. Everything seemed so dead, in such a place...not even one person could be spotted in such darkness. She took in a deep breath, as she pulled open the door, suddenly startled by a standing figure.   
Vincent stood near the window, wit his cape and undershirt off. Revealing much more of his pale features. The man stood, glancing back at her, his crimson eyes glowing with a devilish glow, his jet black hair, falling below his eyes, with only the bandana around his head to hold it in place. Yuffie's eyes opened in surprised, as she noticed the small shiny blade he held in his other hand, crimson red blood dripping from a wound cut so deeply onto his stomach.  
"What the hell are you doin'?" she questioned, afraid of the answer. He looked as though, he was ready to pounce at her, leaving her dead body to sit in the gloomy closed in room. His eyes slowly slipped from her, as he gazed down at his hand, a ripple of drips of blood stained. Yuffie took in deep breaths, lost and yet so confused. She never really knew what Vincent was about. But why had he become so strange over the months that she never knew of him nor his existence.  
The tall man stood in silence, as he gazed down at himself, almost in disbelief. Not knowing what was going on, himself. Yuffie stood by the door, gazing over towards his tall figure, as she noticed he slowly kneeled down to the floor, his hand resting on one knee. An assuring silence fell between the two yet again, as his mind seem to be caught adrift somewhere.  
When Vincent's crimson eyes finally met hers, they filled with such sorrow and grief, that it made her heart weak. He didn't reply, all it seemed was that he wanted to know everything for himself. She slowly stepped over towards him, one step at a time, as she stood a couple feet away from the 'crazed' man.  
Yuffie kneeled down, as she tilted her head slightly to get a glimpse of his face, her slender fingers gently brushing the black bangs out of his eyes. He scared her more than ever, if she could remember when. But at that moment, she hadn't felt a bit frightened. She felt for him, and tried hard to make out some words, only to comfort the fearful man.  
His eyes slowly gazed up at her, as she studied his facial features. So pale, yet so young. Yuffie never realized how handsome he was, until that moment, where she had a chance to see his face so clearly. She hesitated, as she sat there for what seemed seconds.  
"What happened?" she questioned, only about the first thing that came to mind. Vincent gazed at her, his eyes resuming its once posture. He glanced away, turning down to the floor.  
"....too much...," he uttered, "too deep....." That was probably the only thing the man had said that night. For, he had somehow managed to fall asleep after a couple of hours. Yuffie never understood what he had meant, and she was definitely sure that she already knew. Lost love bared such sorrow, for he never did get over _her_....  
  
  
NOTE NOTE:: PLEASE REVIEW! Does dis chapter even explains n e thing that you couldnt understand before/?? REVIEW please!


	8. Part 7

**WHERE ANGELS LIE**  
-Chapter 7-  
  
  


        Vincent sat by the window, that morning, before the sun had managed to come arise. He had remembered back to the night before, when everything had happened so fast. She was actually there to see him, when no one could see him through that far. He would have been angered, much abruptly, if it were anyone else. But for some odd reason, he didn't mind her there at all.  
Vincent hadn't realized the things he had been thinking at that very moment. Although, he didn't care for it much. His crimson eyes slowly fixed upon the moving body on the bed. She stirred in her sleep, her eyes closed tightly, as a smile soon crept across her face. Telling of her pleasant dreams. What was she dreaming about, Vincent wondered. He couldn't help it, and felt embarrassed afterwards at the thought of her dreaming of him, perhaps.  
He couldn't understand the feelings he had, and he didn't really want to find out what he was in for. Why was he there with a childish, moronic girl as she? She was too young, even if he wanted to be with......he erased the thoughts from his head, shaking them away, gently. It was nearly practical to be thinking such things. About Yuffie of all people. She could have never been able to measure up to Lucrecia. For she was his love, the one woman whom he pledged his undying devotion too.  
Vincent slowly peered over his shoulder, as he noticed Yuffie moving around, quite violently before as her head hung over an edge of the bed. Although, her sleeping position was quite awkward, she slept like an innocent child. A beautiful young lady, who had somehow seemed to be growing into a woman. From the night he remembered, she was much more solemn and didn't seem to out of line. As she usually would have been.   
Yuffie's eyes slowly opened, as she noticed the man staring back at her, his eyes fixed with a stare that made shivers run down her spine. What was he staring at, Yuffie wondered, as she quickly sat up to face him, in an upright position. Vincent's crimson eyes turned, away, as his cape covered the unknown expression on his lips. She couldn't even remember the last time he had gazed at her that way, to the point where it startled her into liking.  
"...You didn't leave....?" She uttered, staring at him, as he sat near the windowsill. The touch of cool breeze caressing his black hair against his face. He sat in awkward silence, as his eyes roamed at her.  
"..I expected you to follow," Vincent replied, his tone simple, one in which she never heard before. She stared at him, blankly, as so many thoughts entered and exited her mind.  
  
  
"Vincent," Yuffie began, as her brownish eyes gazed at the burning fire before her, "Was...it hard for you to deal with someone's death?" His eyes slowly glanced up at her, as they soon fixed back onto the ground.  
"....the only death, it happens so simply that you try to not think so much," Vincent replied, his gaze fixed away. She stared at him, blankly, a bit confused. He had lived up to the burden of losing someone in which he loved for so many years and yet again.  
"Yea...," Yuffie agreed, as she gazed up at the dark cloudy sky, up ahead. She couldn't understand why she questioned what she did, "Do you think....that, anyone could ever love anyone....again?" Vincent stayed quiet, as his eyes slowly gazed up at her.  
"There's a chance...," he uttered, "not too many, if you're unsure...." She hesitated, as she sat staring at him for what seemed forever. What the hell was she thinking for asking such an obvious question? What did she see in_ Vincent? _Yuffie get a grip, she told herself. But she couldn't help but notice the plentiful feelings she held deep down inside. So hard, that it was about ready to burst out.  
Yuffie could have found so many differences between herself and he. But she didn't bother to do so, for she felt happy as things were the way they were. Although, he weren't the caring or generous person, everyone would have wanted. It didn't at all mattered one bit. He was possibly the only family she had at that moment. Which was all she could have asked for. She knew, from that moment, somehow, that she wouldn't have to be alone for so long....  
**  
  
NOTE NOTE :: Humm....writers block sowwi!....but I plan on continuing soon. Hope ya can review fo mee pweaze...  
**  
  
  



	9. Part 8

**WHERE ANGELS LIE**  
-Chapter 8-  
  
  


        "We haven't much time to mess around," Vincent uttered, ghastly as he gave Yuffie an annoyed, angered look. She paused, as she stared into his eyes briefly, soon flashing him a quick smile, as she catched up.  
"We tend to find a place to stay before rain comes," he began again, staring up at the dark, gloomy skies. It was quiet that night, as everyone seemed to manage shelter, in such a gloomy city. The two hadn't seemed to notice, but they were in a quiet part of the small town of North Corel. Yuffie slowly glanced around, as she noticed nothing but small tiny tents, something she had somehow managed to accustom to after those couple of years without having a roof over her head.  
Vincent glanced at her quickly, as she walked about, before he managed to reach a little open window, as he talked to the man that stood behind it. His eyes trailed her gently, as he squinted slightly. The girl's image was so innocent, yet she wasn't. At the time, nothing had really mattered, when it entered his mind. What was he thinking?  
"Uh....," the short fat man uttered, as he gazed oddly frightened by Vincent's crimson bloody appearance. "Can I he--hel---help you?" he stuttered, staring wide eye. Vincent's gaze slowly fell on the odd behaved man, as he shuddered at his crimson eyes. It almost seemed, as if it were bloodshot, the short man thought, turning away. As if his eyes cold turn him into stone.  
"Is there an inn around here?" Vincent asked, as Yuffie came up beside him, with a simple smile. The man slowly pointed in the right direction, as he answered shortly.  
"Gold Saucer," he uttered, "that's the only place...." Yuffie's hands quickly clasped together, as her eyes lit up joyfully.  
"YAH! That's the place to go," she exclaimed, quickly gazing up at the look on Vincent's face. He stared down at her briefly, his eyes dead serious, as if it weren't ever before.  
  
  
"We didn't come here to hang "out"," Vincent muttered, his arms crossed, as he gazed up at the bright lights of the Gold Saucer. Yuffie flashed him a smile, so innocent.  
"Awww," she began, "I know that, geez....why do you always have to be so down in the dumps??" She quickly made way into the entrance, as Vincent soon followed, gazing at the clerk, that worked just outside. She was too cautious to bother to ask for the entrance fee.  
Yuffie's eyes fluttered happily, as she stared at all of the fun things she could have gotten herself into, and joyfully as well. She gave the man a quick glance, before she made any attempt. Then, quickly grabbed him by the arm, as she dragged him towards the Gondola ride.  
His eyes gazed dimly, as he stared blankly straight ahead of him. Yuffie filled with excitement, when she then turned her attention upon him. She stared oddly at the gloomy, pale complexion man. He seemed so off into his own World. Gazing at nothing more than the walls of the ride behind her. He hadn't once laid his eyes upon her.  
Yuffie gaped at Vincent, when she suddenly slapped him on the foot. Which she knew would quickly gain the quiet man's attention. She smiled slightly, as she peered at him, "You could stop bein' so damn serious for once...It's only gonna make you look older, Vincent."   
He stared back at her, his crimson eyes fixed. She hesitated, as she thought back on her sudden comment. Okay, so it wasn't the best thing to say to a man, who was nearly half dead and half living. She had always thought of him so. Vincent was just too solemn, he scared her hugely. Yuffie couldn't ever recall a moment from those times, when she had ever stared at him, without getting the hell scared out of her.  
"Uh.....," she uttered, nervously, when her eyes quickly turned away, as she peered out the window of the Gondola. She smiled, nearly forgetting her last thought, as she gazed up at the skies, noticing a million balloons float into the sky.  
"Damn...," she uttered, "it's so many...." Vincent had to admit, he wasn't not enjoying himself very much. He honestly didn't care one bit at that moment. As if anything mattered, it wasn't as though, he was never sitting in such a ride before. Just that it was never with Yuffie. He gazed at the young girl's exuberance. It seemed as though, nothing in the World mattered to her, she was carefree...and he valued that.  
  
  
She gazed at him, as she huddled on the bed. The room was quite big and very quiet due to its nature. Vincent sat by the window, as he usually would have. That was where he always seemed to be drifting deep in thought, as he peered out, at the opening skies. Yuffie knew, although she wouldn't mention it once. He always thought of death, and all those things she found psychopathic. It made her nervous to be around the man with such deep dark, and perhaps plenty of hidden thoughts.  
For she never really understood what he could have been thinking. Yuffie's eyes peered at him, she knew he knew she was fixed upon him. But Vincent sat still, amongst everything. He was deep in thought, he could have cared less what tomorrow would bring. He didn't give a thought to it, nothing really ever mattered much to begin with. Ever since his life had ended, years ago...  
Nothing possibly could have changed that. He swore that he would never be happy, because he was well aware. What he hadn't noticed was that Yuffie had made way to him, just to bug, as she would have done to anybody, any of her allies. His eyes quickly drew to her, as she collapsed suddenly onto the floor, her hands grabbed at his clothes. Revealing, that she had somehow tripped.  
She stared up at him, wide eye, as she gave him a quick nervous grin, "Oops...Sorry..." Vincent stared down at her, not making any movement just as he was before. His crimson eyes fixed on the young girl, who looked a bit situated. She gazed up at him, as a child would have, but she wasn't a bit frightened. Yuffie stared at him, her eyes gazing into his own.  
He sat there, looking back at her, dark strands of black hair falling below his eyes slightly. His face was fragile, as his lips laid pale. The man hadn't a bit of color in his face, he looked more ghostly than he ever did before. Yuffie took in a deep breath, as short, fast breaths followed soon afterwards. Her face was nearly only a few inches away from his.  
Vincent's eyes fixed upon her, not once blinking, as he didn't bother to move. The young woman's eyes slowly fluttered, as she leaned closer, as she noticed him doing so as well. Vincent's crimson eyes laid open, as the two leaned in. He stared at the girl, without any bit of emotion in him as well as he hadn't expressed it. Her eyes slowly closed, and when their lips was only a kiss away, Vincent pulled back.   
He stared hard at the girl in the darkness around them. There she was, her long blackish brown hair hanging lumpily over her small shoulders. Her eyes were shut tight, as she waited and longed for the man's lips to guide her. She was everything from what he had remembered. Everything about her seemed so surreal.   
Vincent slowly reached his hand to her face, as he caressed it softly, her body shuttered, at his warmth. He sat studying her, his eyes gazing hard at her. Yuffie's eyes quickly open in surprise, as she felt the man rising quickly, knocking her onto the floor. She immediately gazed up, as he didn't look at her, not even a slight glance, before he stormed unknowingly out of the quiet room.  
**  
  
NOTE NOTE :: Humm..sowwi!....I plan on continuing soon. Hope ya can review for meeh, okie dokes? That would be nice......OOOO...who did you think he was seeing? Uh...tooo obvious right? Yes, I know..So I suck at these things. Someone....help.  
**


	10. Part 9

**WHERE ANGELS LIE**  
-Chapter 9-  
  
  


        Her eyes glanced around nervously, as the rain pounded roughly against her petite body. She didn't understand one thing, one split second that all happened too quickly. Why the hell was she even following him? What was _he_ to her? Yuffie's eyes squinted, as she stood there in silence. Her short brown hair, pressed against her face, as she quickly brushed it away, so she would have been able to see clearly.   
She stood in the silence of the night, as she stared about. The whole place was quiet, all the lights that were there from before were somehow taken down from the pouring rain. Yuffie took in a deep breath, as she felt her heart beat quickly in her chest. She felt lightheaded, as she breathed heavily, taking every possible breath that she was offered. Her eyes flickered slowly, as she began to drift off...Seeing nothing but the blackness that now surrounded her.  
  
  
"...She's not known to be unconscious for how long..." Yuffie listened, as she heard the soft echoes that rang about in her ear. She couldn't quite make out the man's voice that spoke. But she was sure that it wasn't anyone she would have known. Sometimes she even wondered if she returned to Neo-Midgar, would she have met up with Cloud and the others? And then, she heard the penetrating voice again....Yuffie tried hard to make out the words that the man uttered...but everything was no more than constant mumbles.  
"...She...its not curable...," the Doctor uttered, as his eyes stared back at Vincent, sadly. His crimson eyes stared back at the man before him. What were the words that he had just said? Vincent couldn't make out anything...or Perhaps, he was just trying too hard to deny the facts. He paused, not making any emotions. He held back, as he glanced at the young body laid innocently on the small mattress, like a child as she slept.  
"How long?" Vincent questioned, still staring at her petite figure. He thought, so many things running around his mind. Vincent gazed at the young girl, emotionless. Although, deep down, he regretted to hear such a thing. Yuffie was too young to die...she was just too young. The young woman had a life before her, although, she wasn't there at the time. She would have made it, that he knew.   
"I'd give her one week at the most...," the man replied, "I'm sorry...its out of my grasp...."  
Vincent's silence kept him looking, as the doctor slowly stepped out of the room, soon after. He paused, as he watched the young girl stir softly, slowly. Her eyes slowly flickered open, as she pulled herself up slowly. Yuffie's eyes glanced around her surroundings, when they stopped short on Vincent. He stood there, his eyes gazing at her. She remembered only last night. She couldn't quite remember where the man was, all she knew was she stood there, gazing at the pouring rain. Yuffie smiled, slightly, without a word as she gazed at him.  
"Did you ever think about going back to Midgar?" Vincent questioned, suddenly, out of the blue. She paused, as she glanced down at the tiled floors and her eyes fixed back upon him.  
"To see my friends...," she uttered, replying simply. Although, she hadn't any clue what Vincent had been suggesting to. He never took in that much consideration as to what Yuffie wanted. He never asked for that matter. She hesitated, as she watched his unknowing eyes stare at nothing but her face. He did that so many times, but for once, this seemed different. His eyes were soft, not as stern as they would have always been. That Yuffie couldn't quite figure out.  
  
  
Tifa took in a deep breath, as she walked about the bar, thinking patiently. It had been weeks, months even, since Yuffie just left so sudden. No one had a clue as to where she was, but they somehow realized that she was safe with Vincent. Vincent, Tifa thought, as she stared out the window again. Where would Vincent be? Days went by, almost too soon, yet almost _too_ simple.  
It wasn't as though, no one bothered to search for her. Yuffie was always the type of exuberant girl who was up and about, always up to no good. She couldn't have gotten herself into too much trouble. Cid and Barrett walked into the bar, as they flashed one another a sarcastic look.  
"Haaaa...," Cid sighed, as he held onto a half smoked cigarette in one mouth, as he made way to the counter sitting down. He placed both of his feet onto the table, as he leaned back into the chair, comfortably.  
"Tifa," Barrett began, as he got the woman's attention. Her ruby eyes fixed upon the tall man, as she waited for him to finish. "Ya haven't seen Marlene, now would ya?"   
She smiled, "She went to the church in the slums with Cloud, earlier this morning." Tifa slowly walked over to Cid, who enjoyed much his position. She quickly brushed his foot off of the table, as she wiped the previous spot with a wet cloth.  
"We've been through this before," she uttered, smiling, as she shook her head in disapproval. Cid took in a deep breath, as he pulled out his cigarette.  
"Ah, what the hell?!? Who gives a fuck about those tables? You could always call in a replace 'em," he remarked, his eyes hardening. Tifa sighed, she nearly went through the same routine everyday. Constantly hearing Cid's babbles, for every time, he weren't home babbling to Shera.  
Her eyes quickly fixed outside the open window, as she noticed two familiar figures heading way towards the 7th Heaven. Tifa quickly pulled open the double doors, as she smiled, noticing Cloud and Marlene now entering inside the building. Marlene quickly ran to Barret, as she smiled happily, tapping him on the shoulders. Cid's eyes suddenly turned back towards the door as he uttered,  
"Vincent?" With that, everyone's attention was set on the smiling Yuffie, as she grinned happily to see them. Tifa quickly ran to her, as she checked her all over, examining, as if something were actually wrong.   
Yuffie stared blankly at the woman, "Tifa, I'm okay...."  
Cid slowly stood up, stretching, "Well, if it isn't the thief." The young girl stared at him, one eye brow rising, as she gave him a look.  
"Listen, old man," she began, her head tilted to one side, "I suggest you don't start. If you want a rematch, we'll take it outside later."  
He smirked, "That's fucken fine with me." Tifa quickly shoved Cid, as she gave him a concerned look, glancing at Marlene.  
"Not in front of the child," she replied, reluctantly, as she glanced at Vincent, who seemed spaced off, as usual.   
"Hey, Vincent," Barrett uttered, as he approached the tall man, "Haven't seen ya of awhile. How ya been?"  
"Perfectly fine," he replied, simply, as he gazed at Yuffie, who stared at him, a bit questioningly. Cloud greeted Vincent, as Tifa slowly turned back to the young girl.  
"I was worried about you, Yuffie," she began, "but, I knew you would have been okay, with Vincent beside you." She nodded, a false smile upon her face, as she glanced at the man briefly. Was he going to leave, after all that? That, she couldn't help but think negatively.  
  
  
"Where were you two all this time?" Tifa questioned, as they sat around at the counter. She slowly wiped a glass, as she placed it up on the shelf, waiting for a reply from him. Vincent ran his fingers along the top of the mug, as his eyes glared down.  
"I think there should be something you ought to know," he uttered, causing Cid, Barret and Cloud to turn to him. Vincent hesitated, as he didn't make any signs of eye contact, "Yuffie..........she's dying."  
Cid quickly arose form where he was siting, startled to hear the words that came out so simply from the man's mouth, "What the fuck?!?! Who's dying?!?!---Where is that kid???" Tifa paused, as she stared wide eye as to all the things that came out so clearly. Everyone was quiet, except for the continuous talk that went on with Cid, all by himself. Shouting out every curse words his mouth could ever manage.  
"Dying?" Cloud questioned, his expression concerned, "How's that even possible?"   
"She's diagnosed with a type of disease," Vincent uttered, his eyes still avoiding everyone else's'. "It's not curable...the man had said that it was something that ran in the family, in one's blood..."  
Barrett asked, "Does Yuffie know that?" He shook his head, as his crimson eyes fell upon the man who questioned him.  
"She can't know," he replied, almost stating, instead of a suggestion, "She can't ever know about that. Some things are too hard for people like Yuffie to take. She's much too young...."  
Cid paced around the room, impatiently, as he slammed his hand on the table causing a loud racket, "And what the hell do ya expect to fucken happen? Just let her die, without knowing shit!?!? Just let it happen??!?!"  
Tifa took in a deep breath, as she began, "But its true...Cid, you know what type of person Yuffie is...If she ever found out anything like that, she'd go berserk.."  
"But....," he began, his expression tight with confusion, "The kid is too damn young to die...Sure, she gets hella on my nerves. Hell yea, she talks too damn much....but.." Vincent's gaze slowly fell upon Tifa, who seemed the most suggestive at that moment. Her eyes slowly glanced down, as she sat on the small chair. There was a moment of silence that fell amongst them.  
"What do we do?" Tifa uttered, glancing around towards everyone, "Act as though nothing ever happened? I can't do that....not our Yuffie...."  
  
  
Vincent sat quietly, his thoughts running about as it usually would. So many unusual things had happened in his life. Most he could never deny. It seemed as though, he were the burden carrier. Always the bail of bad news. His crimson eyes slowly gazed up at the high skies over head. Everything was quiet, except for the soft chirping of birds in the newly built city.  
He had not an ounce of idea why he was still there. What did he want in for? Vincent could have handled anything, he could have coped with physical pain. But it was just that the emotions that had always gotten the best of him. He had longed to cope with the pain and self-hatred that he so much consumed. But things always seemed to have gotten worse, with every passing day. It was as though, he couldn't breathe, as if he were being drowned away, submerged by water.   
It couldn't have been Yuffie, he thought, as he gazed down simply. His attention slowly turned behind him, as he noticed the young woman stood behind him. For who knows how long.  
"Yuffie," he uttered, as his eyes fixed upon her. The sun shone behind him, dimly, as it showed signs of setting. She slowly made way to him, as she found a place beside the man, and sat down.  
"Hmmm," she murmured, as she leaned back on both hands, staring up at the darkening sky. "You must miss her a lot, huh?" Vincent paused, as he let her words seep in. She had started on pretty much a bad note although he hadn't taken it offensively. If it weren't for the sympathy that he felt for her, he would have likely simply told her to go away and leave him alone. But he didn't.  
Yuffie took in a deep breath, as she sat up straight, peering over at the man's face. His crimson eyes laid fixed ahead of him, as far as his eyes cold see. She smiled, slightly to herself, as she gazed around. "Do you remember what I talked to you about last time? Ya know...about how, you shouldn't always give up so soon. How you live for yourself, and it's no ones business?" Vincent stayed silent, as he let the young woman continue.  
Her eyes seemed to drift about, far away in the distance, "It's true...you never know what's goin' to happen in the future, and you don't expect it. If you die, you die..."  
Vincent turned to her, a bit startled, although he didn't show it, "Why are you speaking of death all of a sudden?" She shook her head, with a warm smile.  
"Like my father...," she uttered, "back in Wutai we hear a lot of legends and stories. That tells of life and death...how one could...well...the point is," her eyes slowly fixed upon him, as she continued, "Never give up, and don't lose anything that's not worth losing."  
Vincent smirked, "That's not possible...not if you lost something special once, and you lose it again." She stayed quiet, as she thought about the words that he uttered.  
"What are you losing anyway?" she questioned out of the blue. He didn't bother to turn to her, as he shook his head. Yuffie smirked, as she thought about it, "How could you be so down all the time? Don't ya get bored?" She slowly stood up, as she began to stretch, back and fourth.  
She took in a breath of fresh air, as she placed a happy smile upon her round face, "OH GAWD, YUFFIE! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Vincent's gaze turned onto the young woman, as he stared blankly at her. What the hell was she talking about? She flashed him a quick smile, as she began to jump around, chanting something to herself, joyfully.  
Vincent slowly arose, as he gazed at her. The wind gently rustled through his ebony hair, as it flew gently over his shoulders. Yuffie's gaze quickly fell upon the man, as she smiled.  
  
  
Tifa turned to the young girl, that had somehow managed to fall asleep in all of the loudness that filled the bar, just earlier that evening. Her eyes slowly fell upon Vincent, who sat at one table near the corner, drinking out of a big mug. She smiled, slightly, noticing Cid and Barret dead asleep as they usually would have been after a couple of drinks. But a couple to them, was plentiful, evening out to hundredths. Tifa took in a deep breath, as she exited towards the room.  
Vincent's eyes slowly fell upon Yuffie, who had fallen asleep sitting at one of the tables. He took in a deep breath, as he hesitated to make movement. He couldn't have made out anything that went on in that brain of his. It was all too much. He slowly arose, as he walked over beside her, glancing down at her complexion. She seemed so pale, under the moonlight that shone through the window.  
Vincent's crimson eyes gazed at the young woman, as he brought his UN-clawed hand to her face slightly, brushing off strands of brown hair, from her face. Why had she reminded him of someone he love so dearly? It brought back such memories, such pain. Vincent exhaled, as he gazed at the young girl, studying her as she slept. She was only a meir child, he couldn't have had such thoughts of love for a girl like she.  
Yuffie's eyes fluttered opened on impulse, as though the words he thought to himself, she had heard. She slowly lifted her head off of the table, as her brown eyes fixed upon him. Vincent stared down at her, not once turning away.  
Yuffie smiled, slightly, "What were you doin'?" He paused, he didn't have much of an answer, and he didn't plan on giving her one after all.  
"Can I ask you something,' Vincent?" she questioned, her eyes tense. Yuffie paused, before she found words that escaped her that minute, ".....Am..am I dying?"  
He stared down at her, emotionless, although he were startled by her question, "What are you talking about?"  
"Don't lie to me..," she uttered, her voice drifting off, slowly, "I heard you guys talkin' the other day...why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have been okay with it...Seriously, I would have...." Vincent stared down at her, as he kneeled down in front of her. Yuffie's eyes revealed hurt, as he noticed the tears that she so much tried to hold back. But no matter how hard the girl tried, it was useless. The tears slowly flowed down her cheeks, as she whimpered softly.  
"Why do you cry?" Vincent questioned, staring at her, his eyes fixed. She glanced downward, as she adjusted her eyes onto him again.  
"I don't wanna die...," she uttered, her hands clasped tightly together, as it rested in her lap. He studied her, feeling sympathy towards the young woman.  
"I tried...," Yuffie uttered, "I tried so hard to make...to make myself believe that it would be okay....That's why I said the things I did....But.....oh gawd, I'm dying...." Her brown eyes stared into his, as she paused, wiping another tear from her eyes. Vincent hesitated to say anything, for his words weren't so comforting, even he, himself realized that.   
"Your friends are here for you...," he uttered, the first thing to his mind.  
Yuffie hesitated, as she began, "But you said--"  
"Just forget what I said...," Vincent replied, "remember, _you shouldn't give up so soon..." _She smiled, as she glanced down then back onto his frail features. He had repeated the words that she had said before. Something that she had tried to explain to him. Vincent gazed at her, as he stayed there, beside her.  
Yuffie held onto her hopes, as she began, "And, you shouldn't give up on the _people around you_...."  
  
  


"Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time...  
It tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other."  


  
**  
  
NOTE NOTE :: yeah..dat was the plan. Do you hate me? Hope ya can review for meeh.   
  
**


	11. Part 10

**WHERE ANGELS LIE**  
-Chapter 10-  
  
  
For the minute stop and think, time goes faster in a blink,  
And nothing is ever like it was...Girl, we've got a special thing,  
All the happiness that you bring, it's more than enough...  
I know its hard to believe, you're now the biggest part of me,  
All I'm living for...  
  
  


Vincent's eyes turned to aside, as he noticed Yuffie staring off outside the window. The expression upon her face, laid frail, as one hand rested lumpily below her chin. She had so many thoughts streaming through her head, that morning. Everything seemed so quiet, as everyone departed on their regular routine. No one was around, to notice anything different, with the exception of Vincent.  
The girl's eyes slowly landed upon him, as he sat there, solemnly, minding much of his own business. Her head cocked to one side, as she admired the man. He was always quiet, never speaking a full sentence. But ever since, the time she remembered meeting him again, he had changed somehow. Right before her eyes, it seemed too surreal.   
"Vincent," Yuffie called out, as his eyes fixed upon her in a hard stare. "You think you could do me a favor....I always wanted to go to the cliffs up in Cosmo Canyon...just to be able to see it for once in a long time...Can we go there? Just you and me?"  
He paused, as he stared at the woman's expression.  
  
  
The sky was dim, as the sun fell far below from the high steep cliffs of the bright town. No sounds were heard, except for the soft breezes that flooded through the cool air. Nature was far more than beautiful, in a town like Cosmo Canyon held stories. So many, that it all seemed so believable. Yuffie looked off into the distance, as she moved closer to the edge. He watched her movements, that went so gently, frailly. Her eyes were set far in the distance, as she peered over the cliff, as though, she were only there for the very first time in her life. There was a shore off in the distance, as the sound of waves gently caressed the beach.  
Yuffie took in a deep breath, as she pulled her eyes shut. She felt so dead at that moment, lost in her own flooded, overflowing feelings. She had no way to hold it in, and she knew well she weren't acting much like herself. Even though, she had tried the hardest for everything to be simple, just to make the people, her friends happy.  
Vincent stood a distance behind the young woman, as his crimson eyes burned against the air. His dark flowing hair, moving gently with the cool breezes that caressed him. He waited, watching her, as she stayed within the peacefulness that surrounded her. He knew that wouldn't be for long. Vincent would have, and decided that he could have done anything to keep the girl alive. He couldn't quite figure his reasons for being such a well-being, but he just decided that that was how he would have wanted it.  
Everything would have been okay, no one could have sulked in the sorrow of loss, that he had gone through, plenty of years of his life. It was endless, it scarred Vincent more than any physical pain he'd endure. Yuffie slowly swung around, a smile upon her face, as her short brownish hair fluttered against the wind.  
"It's nice," she exclaimed, over it, as she glanced away for a brief second. "I never paid attention to these kinda stuff...guess it never really mattered til now. Funny, huh, Vincent?"   
He hesitated, as he stood there, "It's life, everything you ever seen, has become a part of you...and that, you take with you to your grave.." She stared at him, a bit startled by the man's words. They were so cold, yet so deep as well. It all meant something, that she knew.   
"...I guess..," Yuffie uttered, taking a look at the skies above her. They were crimson red, as if blood had been scattered across the evening sky. But, yet it was quite beautiful, something she'd often remember from her young childhood. "So," she began, as her eyes fell upon him, his arms were crossed as he gazed over in her direction, but more upward at the skies. "Where do you plan on goin,' when you leave this place?"  
"Anywhere," Vincent uttered, "anywhere that the road leads me...I hadn't decide to look back on the life I lived. Tried hard to forget it, forget everything except Lucrecia. I dreamed of those days, when she and I would be together again. Maybe not in this lifetime...."  
Yuffie glanced away, as she found a spot to sit down, "Ya know...I remember stories that my Mom use to tell me, before she died. There are people up there, Angels. That watch over every single one of us, like guardians....Do you think that my Angel wants me to die?" Vincent paused, at the girl's curiosity.   
"Angels are only what people make them to be," he replied, reluctantly, as he walked over beside her, his eyes adjusted forth, "Everyone faces death, not because some spirit wants them to."  
"I wonder...," Yuffie uttered, her hands clasped together, loosely, as they hung over her knees. "If there were a heaven, what it looks like...and if people really do come back in another life...strange, isn't it..." Yuffie slowly gazed up, as she stared at Vincent, who seemed so subtle. "If I ever went there...will you wait for me?" He slowly gazed upon her, his crimson eyes burning into hers.  
"Yuffie...," so many things ran through his mind, and for once, he finally realized the words that the young woman had said played a role in her heart. Why had she seen pass his appearance so easily? He never took much attention in that, until now.  
"Just promise me," Yuffie uttered, "promise me that one thing..." Vincent hesitated, when a smile suddenly fell upon the girl's face, as she held out her pinkie to him. "Promise?" she signaled, as her eyes stared warmly at him. He gazed down at the young girl.  
A slight smile fell upon Vincent's face, as he kneeled down in front of her, holding out his pinkie to hers. She smiled, for once, feeling the happiness that he had to offer. It was probably the first time she had ever seen Vincent smile, and she liked it. Every bit of that very moment.  
"I'll wait for you...," he uttered, gazing into her brown, innocent eyes, his smile faded. She stared back at him, as she studied his features. For once, he had a gleam in his eyes, that showed warmth, and held onto a piece of his loneliness. The man sat before her, his attention upon her, and only her. Yuffie drowned up in feelings she hadn't dare to mention, but she liked the fact that he was there, and for the first time, she knew he weren't thinking of someone else.  
"I'm scared...," she uttered, her eyes reflect the tears she held back. Yuffie slowly gazed down, staring at her hands, "I'm so scared to die...." She quickly gazed up, forcing a smile. Vincent paused, as his free hand fell upon her face, warmly, wiping away her tears.  
"Don't be...," he replied, softly, "It's going to be okay...trust me."  
  
  


You're the sunshine in my heart,  
I keep you here inside,  
You've been a lot to me,  
You've been everything to me,  
You've been and always will be,  
The apple of my eye.  


  
  
**  
  
NOTE NOTE :: okay...das it for this chapter, but yes I'm startin on the next chapter as we speak, hehe ^-^ ..yay, im having fun writing this story! Finally. Okay, enuf of mah talk, please review if you can.... I would take suggestions also, if you'd like kay kay.**


	12. Part 11

**WHERE ANGELS LIE**  
-Chapter 11-  
  
  


Yuffie laid still on the bed, as she slowly sat up, pressing her head against the headboard. For a second, as she slept there, she felt as though her heart had stopped, while as well she couldn't breath. Yuffie pressed her fragile hands roughly against her chest, to calm her beating heart. It scared her more than anything, if anything were to happen to her in that split second, how would she be able to call anyone.  
Her eyes began to water, as she leaned down, whimpering softly to herself. She was too afraid, never in her life had she ever been so afraid of anything. Her honey colored eyes gazed up, as she noticed the door opening slowly. Tifa walked in, surprised at Yuffie's position.  
"Yuffie!" she uttered, running to her side, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She was then surprised, as her arms quickly wrapped around Tifa's waist. Tifa sat there, gently stroking the young woman's back.  
"I don't want to...," she whimpered, her eyes shut tightly, "I don't...."  
"Yuffie," Tifa uttered, slowly pulling the girl away, "It's all right...it's okay..." Her eyes searched around the room, nervously.  
"Where's Vincent?" Yuffie questioned, a scared look upon her face, "Where is he? I gotta find him...." Tifa quickly placed her hands firmly on her slender shoulder.  
"Yuffie," she began, "calm down...he's not here right now..Just calm down, I'll tell him as soon as he gets back...I'll tell him you want to talk to him."  
She shook her head, staring briefly at the woman that sat beside her, comforting her, "No....I gotta go find him..."  
  
  
He stood, as he let life pass him by. Every minute was wasted, as he stood there, staring off in the distance that hung lifelessly before him. A promise that perhaps he, himself couldn't have kept. But all that didn't matter, he wanted to be there for her. Wanted to make her feel loved, although it was so hard for him to show it. His attention slowly adjusted behind him, as he noticed Yuffie, standing there, her chest heaving heavily, as she stared back at him.  
The two stood in silence, silence that held them down. He watched her, as she stood without a single word escaping her. She slowly walked over to Vincent, standing before him, as her eyes fixed onto his. Before he had a chance to say anything, her arms flew around him, tightly. He could hear her soft cries, that were so far buried against him. Her eyes were shut tightly, as she stood there, in the silence that became of them.   
Vincent closed his eyes, as he wrapped one of his arms around her petite figure, comforting her. He knew what she had been crying about, even if he tried to forget what it was, there was no use. Things happened, and that was the way it was, and the way it was going to be. Even if he had to live through it again. He took it in willingly.  
Yuffie slowly pulled away, as she stared up at him. His eyes were emotionless, as he gazed down at her. All she wanted then, was to feel loved by him. All she ever asked for....  
"Just once...," she uttered, her voice calm, "Can you....can you kiss me?" Vincent stood there, studying her appearance. He couldn't help but stare at her the way he did. Everything, he only realized til its end. He looked into her eyes, as he thought about the many things he regretted, but that wasn't going to be one of them. Then, he kissed her, softly, her hands brushing against his face. It ended soon after, as she stared up at him, with tears filled in her eyes.  
They could only stand there, silently, before Yuffie glanced away. Then she turned back onto him, as she forced a smile, that hurt her more than anything. Her hands gripped tightly onto the front of his red cape, as a child would have.  
  
  
Wutai was quiet, except for the soft chirping of the birds nearby. The town had somehow become so lonely, that it frighten most people. Vincent sat beside the bed, leaning back in the chair, as his eyes peered out towards the window. It rained so hard, so hard, that it was nearly unbearable. Yuffie's eyes gazed upon him, as her face laid frail. It seemed as though, she hadn't been eating. Her brown eyes fluttered softly, slowly, as she began to feel herself grow weak.  
The man's attention quickly fell upon her, as he stood up, walking to her side. His crimson eyes stared at her, as her eyes began to shut slightly. So many things were left at that, it scared him. Vincent kneeled down beside her, as he pressed his hands firmly against hers. Yuffie slowly glanced up at him, as she uttered, softly, slowly...  
"I feel tired...."   
He took in a deep breath, paused by the silence, "Just hold on....I'll take you there..." He slowly stood up, as he took her into his arms, carrying her as if she were a small child. Yuffie's brown eyes dimmed, slightly, as she helped pull herself up, wrapping both arms tightly around the man's neck, burying her face into the collar of his red crimson cape.  
  
  
The rain pounded roughly, as he sat her down. Her eyes fluttered softly, as she held her weight against him. Yuffie stared at the tombstone, so many thoughts streaming through her mind. Yet, it was so hard, to even try to realize it on her own. Her hands gripped tightly onto Vincent's cape, as she turned away, then glancing up into his face. His eyes adjusted downwards, as it met hers.  
"Does it hurt?" she questioned, her voice still, "Does it hurt to die?" He shook his head, slowly, as his grip tighten around her. "I'm so cold...," Yuffie uttered, tears filling her eyes, as she pressed herself against him. He hesitated, as he glanced up at the dark skies above them.  
"Meet me there...," she uttered, "you promised...," there was a sudden pause, "Vincent....tell me..that I was a place in your heart...a place in your heart...."  
Vincent stared down at her, his chin then resting against her head, "You are....not was...you will be...." She smiled slightly, as her hands gripped upon him tighter, as if she never wanted to let go. She had so many emotions inside her, and for once, she felt happy at that very moment. Yuffie didn't regret anything, for he was there beside her.  
"Will I meet those angels?" she questioned, glancing into the distance in front of her.   
"You'll meet those angels," Vincent uttered, softly, "You'll meet them...and you'll be happy knowing you did...." Yuffie took in a breath, as she breathed softly. "Things will be better...you'll be happy there. Never thinking about the things you had to go through....everything will be erased from your mind...everything you ever came to know...."  
Yuffie closed her eyes, slightly, as she spoke softly, murmuring, "....I love you....." Vincent hesitated, as he felt her grip loosen, slowly. Everything happened so slowly, as her tiny hand fell upon the puddles that flowed on the damp ground. Like a calm of a broken stream. He sat in the silence, nothing but the falling of rain that had been drowned away. Vincent glanced down at the young girl, her eyes shut, a peaceful look placed upon her face.   
His crimson eyes gazed up, at the cloudy sky, as he held onto a train of thought that never escaped him. The story of angels and death...a place that promised eternal happiness. The Promised Land, that Aeris spoke of. Vincent took in a deep breath, as he felt his eyes burn heavily, surpassing the tears that bound to come. She was there...Perhaps, that was Where Angels Lie...  
  


  
"So we'll whisper a dream here in the darkness  
Watching the stars till they're gone  
And then even the memories have all faded away  
These days go on and on"  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE NOTE :: yea...its still hummm, does everyone hate me now? I had to end it this way, it keeps me thiking about it hehe. If not the readers, yea well.....I wonder if that was deep enough, I tried to make the sad part realll deep, did it work? Review please? GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO KAY. There's more to that end!**


	13. Epilogue

**WHERE ANGELS LIE**  
-Epilogue-  
  
  


He stood staring out at the run down Shinra Mansion. How long it had been, he could not tell. His crimson eyes studied, through the dark night, as he inhaled deeply, the cool air escaping his lips. There was something waiting for him in there, the slumber that he slept, and dare not to awaken to for eternity. Vincent paused, as he thought of the many things that seemed to happen, time and time again. As the hands of time turned, so did the cycle of his past. He slowly treaded on the soft ground, as he headed towards the dark building. She had taught him life was far more than surpassed his thoughts. In a lifetime, a man can learn so much, yet lose so many. She would always have that special place in his heart, that he couldn't forget. Vincent wouldn't have regretted the things he was doing, for yet again, he was alone...**  
**

  
Alone  
  
From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were--I have not seen  
As others saw--I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring--  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow--I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone--  
And all I lov'd--I lov'd alone--  
Then-- in my childhood--in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life--was drawn  
From ev'ry depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still--  
From the torrent, or the fountain--  
From the red cliff of the mountain--  
From the sun that round me roll'd  
In its autumn tint of gold--  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it pass'd me flying by--  
From the thunder, and the storm--  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view--  
                                         
 -Edgar Allan Poe


End file.
